


The courtroom senario

by magicalcookie664



Series: Sanders sides omo :D [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Desperation, Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, Janus knows what's going down, No fresh bread in this I'm sorry, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: What if Patton had to pee during the entire courtroom senario in svs?Oh, and Janus knows the whole time.Basically I took svs and added Patton omorashi.Heed the tags :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders sides omo :D [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The courtroom senario

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated this series in a month and I'm sorry. I don't know how frequently I'll be updating it but here's an update soooo-  
> Eat it.   
> Toast it.   
> Roast it.   
> Idk just take it and nom it however you please. 
> 
> Yea it is nearly 1am I'm spouting nonsense -
> 
> Please, please only read if you like omorashi.

Part of Janus' role as Deceit is his uncanny ability to tell whenever someone is lying or hiding something. It's quite a useful skill and has benefited him greatly in the past. It enabled him to know when Virgil was perhaps not being so truthful about how he was feeling back when the the emo had been a Dark side. 

Now however, this skill is providing him with entirely different information. He's stood at the front of the courtroom, Patton and Thomas sat to the side of him, the majority of the others sprinkled across the seats in front of him. He can sense every single lie around him, but quickly realises much of it is centred around Patton. The moral side is hiding something from everyone, he deduces quickly. He stares at Patton, knowing he'll be able to figure out what the side is hiding in a second. 

Patton looks relatively happy if a little uncomfortable. He's sat there in his rather.. nice looking suit and pale blue tie. Janus definitely doesn't look at the tie for more than a few seconds. Patton's just summoned himself a bowl of butterfingers. Of course he has. 

Janus scans Patton quickly, rolling his eyes when he realises what the problem is. The idiot has to pee. The slight discomfort only Janus can notice in his position makes sense now. He looks away from Patton quickly, deciding it's not worth much thought. Time to do what he impersonated Logan to do. 

In hindsight, Patton could have prevented this if only he'd heed his own advice. He has a tendency to drink a lot of hot chocolate. What can he say? It's his comfort drink. However a lot of hot chocolate is a lot of liquid and it has to go somewhere. It's not uncommon for him to accidentally drink a little too much before the filming of a video and end up with an uncomfortably full bladder for the duration of it. The only ever time he became close to wetting himself was during that one time when he spoke up about it and managed to draw the video to a close. 

He knows already that he won't be able to do the same thing today. Deceit is here and it's up to Patton to defend Thomas as best he can in this strange courtroom situation. The only problem is, well, Patton has to pee. It's not too bad, but bad enough to have him uncomfortably shift every once in a while where he sits next to Thomas in the large room. He's surprisingly good at hiding how he's feeling so he plasters on a smile and addresses Thomas, explaining how he's going to prove his innocence with ease. 

Thomas nods, appearing considerably more relaxed now that Patton has promised to help him. He will not - can not - let him down. He forces himself to stay focused as he stands up. "Objection!" He exclaims,"That is.. bad for my case..?" He trails off a little awkwardly. 

Roman sighs, fixing him with an exasperated look. "Patton, I hate to break it to you but, you know... that's kinda his job," he says. 

"I didn't think that would work... and it didn't," he replies, chuckling awkwardly under his breath. It is getting a little difficult for him to focus, what with the irritating pressure in his bladder reminding him of his need no matter how he shifts his position. Standing up really isn't helping. He pushes it to the back of his head as an idea occurs to him. "..it looks like it's time for us to make a plea bargain," Patton announces, taking a butterfinger from his special bowl and shaking it back and forth in his hand. 

His 'plea bargain' doesn't go any better and he sits back down again, feeling a little frustrated with himself for being unable to think of a better argument and with his bladder for easily filling up so quickly. He crosses his legs under the cover of the table, feeling nervous. He does everything he can to make sure it doesn't show. 

Janus glances at Patton, realising immediately that said side isn't doing too good. I mean, how are the others so oblivious? It's clear to Janus that Patton is extremely uncomfortable right now but it seems the others don't have a clue. Even Thomas who's literally sat next to Patton genuinely seems to not know anything is wrong. 

Janus wards away any possible concern for Patton that surfaces inside him. He turns away and addresses the second witness, ignoring the warning bells going off in his head that Patton is beginning to struggle just a little. 

Focusing on what people are saying around him is hard for Patton. His bladder is beginning to ache at his point, a clear sign he's being holding for too long already. He doesn't know what to do, though. There's no way he can just speak up in the middle of .. whatever this is but he also knows that he can't just go where he sits now. It would make an awful mess of his trousers and produce a puddle underneath him. Neither sound too great right now. So he sits as Deceit speaks with Virgil and stands so he can speak with Virgil. He sits down again after, keeping his legs crossed where he resides as Deceit speaks with Roman. He grins to himself as he spies the obvious flirtatious tone behind Roman's words. 

When he inevitably stands up to question Deceit, gravity decides to be a little bitch and he's forced to shift his position quickly where he stands, an almost inaudible sound escaping him. He can feel the weight of his bladder in his abdomen as he fidgets slightly on the spot, facing Deceit. "Lets get this over with!" He says in a tone even he can tell shows his reluctance. 

He questions Deceit, a little surprised when said side goes into a full on rant about society and how he 'doesn't want Thomas to be disadvantaged in a world where you can die for not following the rules made in the name of a lie.' Honestly, he's a little frustrated with Deceit as he's inadvertently causing Patton to stand up for a long time, an action which is growing more difficult as time goes on. He fidgets where he stands, hoping his slight shifting from foot to foot every minute or so isn't too obvious. Everyone seems to be paying too much attention to what Deceit is saying anyway. 

"I'm through with my questioning!" Janus announces, disappearing from the witness seat. He sends Patton a look, noticing the moral sides' subtle squirming. He could be super duper nice and end the entire thing now... but he kinda needs to get his point across and in the long run aiding Thomas in his way (whether he knows it or not) is an overall better course of action. 

Janus is thoroughly confused. He doesn't even attempt to hide his confusion as he watches Patton, eyes wide as said side rushes back and forth, trying to be both the lawyer and the witness. He sighs, shaking his head in exasperation. What are you doing, Patton? He questions inside his own head.

He stares at Patton, even after the side sits back down again. Patton catches his eye for a moment and Janus just gives him an utterly bewildered look. All that rushing around could not possibly be good for Patton's current .. situation. Again, he dismisses it, moving to stand up himself. "And now, I would like to call Thomas Sanders to the stander's... " he announces, with a slightly quieter,"Nailed it..." after his rhyme. 

Focusing on anything is ridiculously difficult now, Patton finds as he presses his thighs together underneath the table. Luckily, Thomas is no longer sitting next to him or he's certain his host would have sensed something wrong at this point. He can barely sit still as it is. He's resorting to wiggling about where he sits as he desperately tries to keep himself under control. What was once a mere ache has now become a fully fledged throb as he shifts backwards and forwards in the chair. He's begun to grow desperate. He hasn't had to go this badly since the last time he managed to get himself into this situation. Only then he'd been able to excuse himself. Now he isn't so lucky. 

"Fine, I want to go to the callback!" Thomas shouts and Patton freezes, his eyes growing wide. 

Hurt cracks through Patton's ever joyful facade and he frowns at the table in front of him, too desperate to be able to fully process what's going on. Thomas can't really mean that...

"I hereby sentence you..." Roman begins, shaking Patton out of his daze. 

Deceit rolls his eyes, cutting across Roman,"That's not really necessary. I think now you see that all of this is..."

"To one day at St. Clifford's Chapel on the day of Lee and Mary Lee's wedding!" Roman exclaims, slamming his gavel down on the table in front of him. 

Patton opens his eyes and suddenly they're all back in Thomas' living room. He looks around himself, feeling a little disoriented. He realises with a spike of horror that he's leaked into his pants a little, producing a tiny wet spot on the front of his trousers. He rubs his thighs together with a barely concealed whine, hardly focusing on what's going on around him. If things aren't wrapped up really really soon he's certain he'll have an accident. 

"But you're still missing the point!" Deceit exclaims, the frustration clear in his tone,"Didn't it seem kinda ridiculous taking this matter so seriously to the point of settling it in a legal setting?"

Patton shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant,"Nah," It seems to work as Thomas shrugs too. 

"It seemed pretty important..." he trails off, whining under his breath as he tries with all of his might to keep the liquid inside of him. He's shaking, his fists clenched around the fabric of his shirt as he forces himself not to do anything obvious like hold himself or cross his legs madly. 

"We do that kind of stuff all the time... " Roman continues. 

Janus inhales deeply before letting out an extremely frustrated and high pitched "HEEEEW!" He shakes his head, unable to think of what to say for a moment. 

Virgil smiles in satisfaction. 

Patton presses his thighs tightly together, scrunching his eyes up as another leak forces out out of him, darkening the front of his khakis a little. Oh no. He's really really got to pee. He's pretty certain he can't remember feeling this desperate before and the sensation is causing him to feel shaky. 

Janus sighs, his attentions switching from those around him to the trembling form of Patton. "It doesn't surprise me at all that none of you can't tell that Patton's about to wet himself," Janus remarks, raising an eyebrow at said moral side. 

Everyone's attention turns to Patton who has no choice but to jam his hands between his legs. 

"Patton?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Are you gonna be okay?" 

Patton's only response is a whine. He doubles over, his hands slotted between his trembling thighs. His cheeks are dusted with pink and his eyes are screwed shut. He realises then that if he even tries to move an inch he'll wet himself. 

Roman takes a tentative step towards Patton, wanting to help but unsure what to do. "Padre.." he begins, concern filtering into his voice. 

"I-" Patton begins, whatever he was about to say fitting off as pee leaks out of him, trailing a line down his trousers. "No," he gasps and tears form behind his eyelids. He leaks again and this time he knows he's done for. No matter how hard he tries he can stop the stream that rushes out of him. He lets out a squeak as he feels the warm wetness spread out quickly from between his legs, streaking down the insides of his thighs in lines. He can't help the relieved sigh that puffs out of him as his entire body relaxes. Wetness soaks into the carpet beneath him, turning it dark. 

No one knows what to do but they at least have the decency to look away to give Patton the illusion of privacy. 

It takes a while for Patton to .. finish, which makes sense considering he held it until he literally couldn't anymore. He slowly opens his eyes, blinking back the tears that try to escape. He stares down at his soaked trousers and carpet. "I'm sorry," is all he manages. 

"It's okay, Pat," Roman says. 

Virgil nods, looking incredibly awkward where he stands opposite him by the stairs. 

Janus just stares at Patton, unable to deny the sympathy he has for the moral side. It is never a fun experience to pee yourself in front of people like this. Despite knowing Patton had to go since the start of the trial he always thought Patton would have excused himself if it got to this point. Apparently not. 

"I'll... uh.. go clean up.." Patton mumbles awkwardly, before quickly sinking out. 

Thomas frowns. "Did he- did he have to go the whole time?" He asks, a little shocked. 

Janus just sighs, nodding his head. "He definitely didn't, the idiot," e responds. 

"Should probably go make sure he's okay," Virgil says,"I volunteer Roman to clean the carpet," he announces with a smirk before sinking out also. 

Roman glares at him. 

Thomas shrugs. "Someone's gonna have to do it," he answers. 

When Virgil sinks down into the sides' main living room he finds it empty. That is to be expected, of course. Pat probably went to have a shower or something. He sighs, setting off in the direction of the moral side's room. On the way he passes the bathroom and hers the telltale sounds of the shower running. 

He leans waits outside Patton's door for in to finish in the shower. 

Patton slips on his cat onesie after showering, needing the comfort after what happened. The embarrassment has faded a little bit he still feels a little humiliated. He sighs, trying to push the emotions down within him despite knowing that repression isn't good. He leaves the bathroom, puts his clothes in the washing machine and heads back to his room, feeling dejected. He can't believe he wet himself in front of the others .. and Deceit too! Gosh. That really happened. 

He spots Virgil waiting outside his bedroom door and immediately plasters on a fake smile. "Hey kiddo!" He exclaims far too brightly,"What's up?"

Virgil leans forward and gives him a hug. 

Patton's eyes widen in shock but he quickly brushes that aside and reciprocates Virgil's hug. It's not often that the anxious side hugs him so he makes sure to cherish every second of it. 

When they pull apart Patton opens his mouth to apologise, but is cut off. 

"Don't you even think about apologising, Pat," Virgil snaps," fixing him with a serious look,"What happened is not your fault," 

Patton frowns, not quote believing him. "B-" he begins, but is cut off once more. 

"No buts," Virgil states,"Not. Your. Fault," 

"O-okay.." Patton mumbles, a small smile finding its way onto his face. 

"You are gonna come watch a movie with me now," Virgil announces,"And if you still think it's your fault I'll be the one physically fighting you, okay?" 

Patton chuckles a little but nods and gives a slightly amused 'okay.'

**Author's Note:**

> There will be typos and I will cry -


End file.
